twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
BlueFlower
For everypony to know the truth Whatever happened earlier was just a lie...for truth is I am not the Pegasus you know I'm not that the fact is that I am a Changeling and I am here to tell you my story. New Life born The was hatched in the Hive and new to the world around me and as I grew bigger and bigger until many moons later I was just starting to grow up, made a few changeling friends, and learned to fight. Life was fine and all and enjoyed my life at the hive but everything changed one day. The Outside World All my changeling life was in the hive and never got to see the outside world and grew more and more curious everyday. We weren't allowed to leave when I was my age. One night, my curious mind got too curious and snuck out one night. When I got outside it was spring and all I saw to me was beauty nothing but beautiful forest and critters. From everything from Nocturnal owls to little squirrels sleeping on branches and in little tree holes. From then on, everynight I snuck out and explored the outside more and more, but eventually, my sneaking out was then heard and I was forbidden to leave the hive unless ordered. Nearly escaping the tyrant My mind grew more bitter just thinking of never being able to be set outside unless ordered. My friends still hung out with me though but didn't act the same. My friends were asking me what was it like outside but I could never say it. One faithful night, My friends woke me up from bed to tell me that they need me to escape the Hive and live in the outside world. I quickly agreed but the plan soon fell apart. Operation failure We quickly escape from our chamber and snuck down and reached the exit main-room but as for a change there were more security than last time we didn't know what to do. We had to decide until my friend made the dumbest mistake. He dashed out from our hiding place and tried to get the guards attention to distract them for us to leave. We dashed for the exit but then the bars shut us out from the exit and we were surrounded. We then surrendered and were sent to one chamber locked away for a few moons not being able to take part in anything but just sit sleep and listen to the radio. Freedom We had an idea so insane it just might work. We waited for our food until the opened the door we quickly grabbed the food and hit him in the face with it making him not being able to see us escape. We were like escape convicts on the run from the law we never trotted so fast in our entire life. We went into hiding seeing everyone on alert searching for us. We looked for a different exit until one changeling help us out. He opened the door and snuck us outside by hiding us in boxes disguised as packages since he was the mail changeling. Once he went far away from the hive he opened the packages and we dashed out and thanks him. He then told us to try and blend in with the ponies. 'Changed life '(Get the Pun it was so PUNNY...okay i'll shut up) We all changed into different ponies and then decided that we should try and not be close to each other again due to the fact they are looking for three not for one. We all said our goodbyes and departed. I then departed for Ponyville...Bought a house and is now proudly running a good flower stand. This was my truth of my life. Category:LOLWAT Category:OCs Category:Mares Category:Inactive Characters